Mascotas Perdidas
by Yami-Miniwa
Summary: Eres una chica de 16 años que se acaba de mudar a Namimori porque tus padres te enviaron a trabajar con tu abuelo, pero cuando llegas te das cuenta que el ya fallecio y que ahora te tienes que hacer cargo de su negocio de "mascotas perdidas", Pero algo te dice que esos animales no son normales...
1. Chapter 1

**Mascotas Perdidas**

**Resumen: ****Eres una chica de 16 años que se acaba de mudar a Namimori porque tus padres te enviaron a trabajar con tu abuelo, pero cuando llegas te das cuenta que el ya fallecio y que ahora te tienes que hacer cargo de su negocio de "mascotas perdidas", Pero algo te dice que esos animales no son normales...**

**Capitulo 1 - El negocio**

-¡(T/N)! ¡Levantate!- te grito tu madre haciendo que despertaras de tu sueño y te cayeras de la cama

"Gran forma de empezar el dia" Pensaste con sarcasmo e irritacion

Te diste una ducha, te vestiste y bajaste a la sala donde estaba tu "querida" madre y tu "querida" hermana esperandote, ambas sonreian lo cual te hizo retroceder un poco si esas dos estaban felices solo significaba una cosa... problemas para (T/N) muchos problemas...

-(T/N)~ adivina quien se ira para siempre de casa- dijo tu hermanastra mayor su nombre era Melinda tenia cabello café claro, ojos color miel y piel clara era muy bonita solo desearias que su actitud tambien lo fuera

-Te iras con tu estupido abuelo, ahora tendremos esta gran mansion para nosotras mientras que tu te la pasas aburrida con ese anciano- djo tu madrastra era identica a Melinda, ella se llamaba Marcela

Marcela se caso con tu padre dos años despues que tu verdadera madre muriera por causa de una epidemia, al principio Marcela y Melinda eran muy buenas contigo pero todo cambio cuando tu padre murio por envenenamiento cuatro dias despues de su boda

-¿Pasa algo con mi abuelo?- preguntaste

-Al parecer ya es un vejestorio y no puede con su negocio, quiere que le ayudemos pero ya sabes que no podemos mi hija y yo no podemos ir a un estupido lugar lleno de animales pulgosos... asique tu iras- te dijo tu madrastra

-Ahora deja de hacer preguntas y ve a empacar para que te larges de una vez- te dijo Melinda mientras te empujaba en direccion a tu cuarto

Diste un suspiro de cansancio y te fuiste a empacar te llevabas muy bien con tu abuelo de pare de padre la familia de parte de tu madrastra te odiaban y tu a ellos igual, es decir ¿Como querer a personas que solo buscaban el dinero de tu padre? Nunca los querrias pero tampoco los quieres ver sufrir

"Espero que estes bien... abuelo" pensabas mientras empacabas todo lo que necesitaras, entre esas cosas tus blusas y camisetas preferidas, los pantalones y shorts, tus cremas de cabello y una para la piel, las joyas que te regalaron tus padres antes de morir y tu laptop, entre otras cosas

-¡(T/N) ya vino el taxi para que te largues!- te grito la muy "cariñosa" de tu hermanastra

Bajaste rapidamente con tus cosas en la maleta, solo llevabas dos malestas no era mucho yo que llevabas pero bueno... te dirigiste al taxi sin despedirte ademas no creias que ellas quisieran una despedida

Te subiste y le dijiste con amabilidad que te llevara al aeropuerto de (Tu Pais) el te respondio con un asentimiento y se dirigio al aeropuerto

**10 Minutos despues**

-Llegasmos señorita- te dijo el conductor

-Gracias- le dijiste con una sonrisa y le pagaste

Cuando entraste al aeropuesto fuiste a reclamar el boleto que tu abuelo pago con anterioridad

-D-Disculpe...- dijiste tratando de llamar la atencin de la recepcionista

-¿Uh? si ¿Que se te ofrece?- te pregunto con una sonrisa

-M-Mi abulo pago un boleto para mi- dijiste

-A ver... ¿Como te llmas?-

-(T/N) (T/A)- prespondiste

-¡Oh si! Aqui esta lo pagaron hace 2 días toma- te dijo mientras te lo entregaba

-A-Arigato...- dijiste con una sonrisa y te fuiste a sentar y esperaste a que el vuelo estuviera listo

Leiste el boleto que decia "Directo a Namimori", lo que te hizo suponer que alla vive tu abuelo

**Vuelo de Namimori esta por salir por favor subir ahora**

Dijo una voz. Te levantaste y te dirigiste hacia el señor que se encargaba de tomar los boletos, se lo entregaste y subiste

Estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no podias notar que alguien te hablaba

-D-Disculap.. ¿Q-Que dijiste?- preguntaste timidamente

-Esta bien, es solo que... estas en mi haciento..- te dijo el chico con una sonrisa, tenia cabello café oscuro, ojos azules y piel clara era muy lindo a tu parecer

-L-Lo s-siento...- dijiste y te apartaste de su asiento y tomaste el tuyo que era a la par de este

-Esta bien fue una equivocacion, a todos nos puede pasar- te dijo con una sonrisa que te hizo sonrojar un poco nunca hablaste tanto con un chico ya que tu hermanastra siempre te interrumpia cuando hablabas con alguno

-H-Hai...- respondiste

-Soy Kai Kress, ¿Como te llamas?- se presento con una sonrisa

-S-Soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A)- respondiste con un leve tartamudeo lo cual te hizo sonrojar

-¡Mira que tierna eres!- te dijo mientras tomaba tu mejilla derecha

-N-No l-lo soy- dijiste apartando tu rostro

-Si lo eres (T/N)-chan- te dijo

Todo el viaje pasaste hablando con Kai, le contaste porque ibas a Namimori claro omitiendo lo de tu "familia", el te dijo que iba a Namimori por unos asuntos familiares tambien no te dijo cuales eran y no preguntaste tampoco no querias ser metiche.

Cuando el avion aterrizo fueron los dos juntos a recoger su equipaje

-Supongo que es un adios verdad...- te dijo con un poco de tristeza

-¡Podemos volver a vernos!... C-Claro si q-quieres- dijiste

-¡Claro! Me gusto mucho hablar contigo (T/N)-chan- te dijo mientras tomaba tu mano y la besaba

-Sayonara- te dijo y se fue dejandote como un tomate

"¡Concentrate (T/N)! solo es un amigo que acabas de hacer y se veran luego ahora ve y busca a tu abulo" pensaste mientras salias del aeropuesto e ibas a la direccion que te dieron tu madrastra y tu hermnastra.

Cuando llegaste notaste que estaba cerrado el negocio pero si solo eran las 2:00 pm, te acercaste a una mujer que estaba por alli y le preguntaste

-D-Disculpe ¿Sabe donde esta el dueño de ese negocio?- preguntaste señalando el negocio

-¿No lo sabes? El señor (T/A) murio ayer por un paro al corazon- te dijo la mujer

En ese momento sentiste como si tu corazon se rompiera y tu alma se escapara de tu cuerpo, caiste de rodilla con lagrimas en tus ojos...

-¿M-Mi a-abuelo... e-esta... m-muerto..?- dijiste

-¡Es tu abulo!- grito la mujer preocupada pues te lo habia dicho sin si quiera prepararte para la noticia

Tu abulo era la unica persona que te comprendio cuando tu padre y tu madre se fueron de este mundo y ahora el se fue tambien...

La mujer mando a llamar a las autoridades para saber que harian contigo pues aun eras menor de edad

-Señorita (T/N), su abulo no dejo a alguien para cuidar su negocio y pensabamos demolerlo pero, ya que esta aqui le preguntaremos ¿Se haria cargo del negocio de su abulo?- te pregunto el policia

"El negocio de mi abulo, mi padre trabajo en el y aunque mi padre la ofrecio una mansion dijo (Me quedare con mi negocio, con el comence y con el terminare) no, no puedo permitir que se pierda asi como asi" pensaste

-Yo.. yo me encargare del negocio- dijiste con determinacion

-Te pareces tanto a tu abuelo y a tu padre- te dijo el policia con una sonrisa

-¿Los conoce?-

-Si, tu padre fue un gran amigo mio me entere de su muerte, lo siento debio ser muy dificil para ti y ahora esto- te dijo

-Esta bien... cuidare el negocio para que ellos se sientan orgullosos de mi desde el cielo- dijiste con una sonrisa

-De seguro lo estaran, Por cierto soy Sven White puedes pedirme ayuda cuando guste- te dijo

-M-Muchas g-gracias señor W-Withe- dijiste con una reverencia

-No tienes que ser tan formal- te dijo mientras se reia entre dientes

Despues de eso el te llevo al negocio y te dio la llave de este, tomaste aire armandote de valor y preparandote para tu nueva vida aqui en Namimori...

"¡Hare que esten orgullosos de mi, Padre, Abuelo! ¡Lo prometo!" pensaste mientras abrias la puerta del negocio


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - ¡Son lobos!**

Caminaste hacia la puerta y la abriste con la llave que te dio Sven, cuando la abriste viste el negocio era muy lindo estaba limpio y ordenado típico de tu abuelo siempre teniendo las cosas en orden.

-Veamos… cuantos animales hay aquí- dijiste mientras caminabas a las jaulas y para tu sorpresa solo habían 1 pajarito un canario para ser exactos

El pequeño animalito se te quedo viendo con atención

-Hola, soy (T/N) (T/A) ahora estaré a cargo de ti- le dijiste con una sonrisa

"_Bueno creo que no me entiende, ¡Claro que no te entiende (T/N)! los animales no pueden hablar con humanos" _te regañaste mentalmente

-Hibari, Hibari- dijo el pequeño canario

-¿P-Puedes hablar?- le preguntaste

El pequeño solo asintió dejándote anonada un pajarito que habla y no es un loro o n perico, es único de seguro su dueño debe de estar preocupado…

-E-Entonces si me entiendes dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaste

-Hibird, Hibird- dijo agitando sus pequeñas alas

-¡Que kawaii! Hibird es tu nombre a ver… ¿Sabes dónde está tu dueño?- preguntaste

El pajarito negó con su cabecita bueno tal vez solo tenías que esperar que lo vinieran a reclamar, además no te molesta la presencia del pequeño en realidad te agrada y mucho, fuiste a tomar un poco de alimento para el pequeño y se lo diste

Rápidamente el comenzó a comer cuando lo viste comiendo tan rápido pensaste _"¿Cuto hace que comió?" _sentiste lastima por él ya que de seguro no había comido nada desde lo que paso con tu abuelo pero desde ahora lo cuidarías muy bien

Estabas pensando en remodelar el lugar ya saben algunos muebles, colores alegres pero no tantos, algunos juguetes para las mascotas perdidas y cosas así pero la campanilla de la entrada te saco de tus pensamientos

-Buenas (T/N)-chan- te dijo el policía Sven

-Buenas Sven-san, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntaste

-Bueno solo quería saber si necesitas algo ya que me informaron que pronto vendrán una mascotas más- te dijo

-¿En serio? No sabía nada de eso pero creo que estaré bien por mi cuenta, no se preocupe- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces me retiro suerte con el negocio (T/N)-chan, oh y me pidieron que te diera esto- dijo y te dio una carta y Salió del lugar

"_¿Una carta para mí?" _pensaste con extrañez de quien seria, apenas llegaste hace unas horas

Abriste la carta con cuidado de no dañarla y la leíste decía lo siguiente:

_**Querida (T/N), soy Kai espero que no me hayas olvidado,**_

_**Me entere que tu abuelo falleció lo siento mucho, aun así te llegare a visitar algún día a tu negocio**_

_**Espero volver a verte (T/N)-chan**_

_**Con cariño K.**_

Era Kai el chico que conociste en el avión, te impresionaste por el hacho que se haya tomado la molestia de escribirte

-Hibari, Hibari- dijo el canario sacándote de tus pensamientos

-¿Sucede algo Hibird?- preguntaste

El canario solo te miraba atentamente no sabías que es lo que quería, estabas a punto de preguntarle hasta que de nuevo se escuchó la campanilla del negocio…

-Señorita (T/A)- dijo un hombre entrando

-S-Si soy yo- dijiste siempre eras tímida con las nuevas personas

-Vine a entregar las mascotas que hemos encontrado, al parecer se han perdido- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué esta vestido de guardia de zoológico?- preguntaste

-Eso es porque soy un guardia de zoológico, llevare a unos animales al zoológico central y unos cuantos a los demás, pero me pidieron que entregara esto aquí- dijo mientras señalaba cinco cajas

-S-Son muchos- dijiste pensando en cómo los podrías ordenar

-De hecho, aun así este es el único lugar en donde pueden estar sin ser lastimados-

-Es cierto no se preocupe yo me hare cargo de ellos- dijiste con una sonrisa que el guardia te devolvió

-Bien, por favor firme este- te dijo mientras te daba unas páginas para que las firmaras

-Está bien-

Después de firmar las páginas, te despediste del guardia y él te dejo las cajas dentro de tu negocio para que no tuvieras que hacer mucho esfuerzo…

Fuiste donde estaban las cajas y cada una tenía una nota encima primero tomaste la nota color naranja decía:

_**Estos son los integrantes de los Vongola de la décima generación**_

No entendías a que se refería pero bueno tomaste la nota purpura decía:

_**Estos son los integrantes de Varia de la décima generación**_

Otra vez no entendiste mucho que digamos, ahora tomaste la nota de varios colores decía:

_**Estos son los integrantes de los Arcobalenos**_

Ahora tomaste la nota normal era de color blanco decía:

_**Estos son los integrantes de Millfiore**_

Y de último tomaste la nota color rojo, decía:

_**Estos son los integrantes de Shimon de la décima generación**_

Bien según esta cosa las secciones eran Vongola décima, Varia décima, Arcobalenos, Millfiore y Shimon y eso solo significaba una cosa y lo sabias bien, y eso era

-No tengo idea de que hablan estas notas- dijiste muy confundida

Miraste el reloj eran las 9:00 pm vaya ni siquiera sentiste el tiempo, fuiste a la cama mañana sacarías a los pequeños que estaban en la caja de seguro ya estaban dormidos y no querías despertarlos

**A la mañana siguiente**

Te levantaste y te diste una ducha, luego te vestiste con un short negro, una blusa de color (C/F), unas medias negras y nos zapatos de tacón no tan altos de color negro

Decidiste dejar tu cabello suelto

-Vamos a ver a los pequeños de seguro deben tener hambre- dijiste mientras caminaba a la recepción del negocio

Cuando bajaste te diste cuenta de algo que te dejo con la piel helada, las cajas estaban abiertas TODAS las cajas estaban abiertas

Buscaste con la mirada a los pequeños animalitos pero no se veían por ningún lado, caminaste con cautela por el negocio pero no los encontrabas

-… ¿Dónde podrían estar?...- te preguntaste a ti misma

-Hibari, Hibari- escuchaste al pequeño canario y sonreíste

"_Y si los animales nuevos son gatos, ¡Hibird! Puede estar en problemas" _tu piel se helado por lo que pensaste rápidamente corriste en donde estaba Hibird pero cuando llegaste diste unos cinco pasos al ver a los animales

"_¡S-Son l-lobos!" _pensaste con temor y para peor no solo era uno eran como unos 20 y todos te estaban viendo atentamente

Uno de ellos se te acerco era color café, tenía unos hermosos ojos color avellana era tierno pero igual era un lobo y no podías fiarte de él

Al ver que estaba cerca te alejaste rápidamente con temor, el lobo inclino la cabeza al parecer estaba extrañado de tu comportamiento hacia él

Al verlo confundido se miraba tan tierno que solo querías abrazarlo pero no, de seguro solo quiere que bajes la guardia

Estabas muy adentrada en tus pensamientos hasta que sentiste una respiración en tu hombro derecho, lentamente volteaste y viste un lobo este tenía pelaje negro grisáceo y unos grandes ojos color café

Te le quedaste viendo unos segundos hasta que sentiste que el miedo recorría tu cuerpo y saliste corriendo de allí

-¡KYA!- gritaste mientras te levantabas rápidamente y corrías hacia tu habitación, abriste la puerta y la cerraste con llave

Estabas muy agitada por el hecho de haber corrido y por el susto que te dieron esos lobos, te acercaste a la mirilla de la puerta y te fijaste que todos los lobos estaban a fuera de tu puerta esperando a que salieras

"_¿Q-Que hago a-ahora?" _Pensaste con nerviosismo

Te acostaste en tu cama no tenías ninguna intención de salir de allí, estabas a punto de dormirte cuando escuchaste que tocaban tu puerta

"_N-No quiero pararme… espera ¿Tocan mi puerta?" _pensaste parándote rápidamente es decir tenías la puerta principal cerrada ¿Quién podría ser y como entro?

Caminaste hacia la puerta y con cautela la abriste solo para ver a 20 hombres en frente tuyo….

-Ciaossu- te saludo un hombre de unos 18 a 19 años de edad tenia cabello negro carbón rizado y ojos del mismo color estaba vestido por un traje negro

Se veía muy bien a tu parecer pero luego te diste cuenta de que tenía una ¿Cola? Y ¿Orejas?, diste un paso hacia tras ya que te diste cuenta que todos los hombres que estaban allí también tenían colas y orejas

Estabas a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el hombre que te hablo primero te lo impidió, con miedo retrocediste un poco

-¿Ya te vas? Espera un momento- te dijo

-¿Q-Quienes s-son?- preguntaste

-Que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Reborn y ¿Cuál es el tuyo bella?- te pregunto con un toque de malicia en su voz haciéndote sonrojar

-S-Soy (T-T/N)…- dijiste

El sonrió al verte tan nerviosa y asustada le parecía tierno eras como un pequeño e inocente conejito

-No te quedes con toda la diversión Arcobaleno, no puedes quedarme solo tú con (T/N)-chan- dijo un hombre con cabello blanco y ojos color lavanda

-Byakuran, estoy hablando con (T/N) no te metas- le dijo el hombre que ahora conocías como Reborn

-¿Ah? Pero (T/N)-chan es para todos- dijo el chico que se llamaba Byakuran

-M-Minna…- escuchaste una voz calmada y un tanto nerviosa

Volteaste a ver y era un chico de unos 17 a 18 años de cabello café y ojos color avellana se te hacia familiar…

-L-Lo s-siento (T/N)-san ellos siempre son así- te dijo el castaño con ojos avellana

-¿S-Siempre?- preguntaste

-Hai, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada pero me puedes llamar Tsuna- te dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-P-Pero… ¿Q-Quienes s-son? ¿Y C-Como entraron?- preguntaste con un tanto de miedo

-¡Estúpida mujer deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas!- grito un chico de unos 18 años de cabello plateado y ojos color esmeralda

-¡S-Sumimase!- te disculpaste rápidamente mientras abrazabas a Tsuna por el susto que te dio el chico

-(T-T/N)-chan…- murmuro Tsuna con un sonrojo al tener tu cara en su pecho

El chico de ojos esmeralda se sintió mal por haberte gritado, y eso era muy fuera de él pero al verte tan asustada no pudo evitar sentirse así

-¿Oya, Oya? El pulpo no debería asustar a (T/N)-chan, no te preocupes yo te protegeré Kufufufu- dijo un chico de unos 19 años tenía un ojo azul mar y otro rojo, su cabello era azul

Te diste cuenta que el chico del cabello azul te tomo de la barbilla y ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca haciéndote sonrojar

-¡Como me dijiste Piña!- le grito el chico de cabello gris que te asusto

-G-Gokudera-kun, M-Mukuro-san…- trataba de calmarlos Tsuna pero no sirvió de nada

-Kufufufu ¿Tan rápido deseas morir?- dijo Mukuro mientras un aura peligrosa salía de él

-O-Onegai… D-Deténganse...- dijiste mientras tomabas el brazo de Mukuro

-Kufufufu… bueno si mi pequeña (T/N)-chan me lo pide no me puedo negar, pero tendrás que pagarme- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarte pero

-Ni lo pienses Mukuro- dijo Reborn mientras le apuntaba con su arma, al ver que estaba armado corriste a esconderte detrás de Gokudera

-¡¿Q-Que haces mujer?!- te pregunto mientras se sonrojaba un poco por tu cercanía

-G-Gomenasai…- dijiste mientras lo soltabas

-N-No te pongas así, yo no te hare nada…- te dijo no le gustaba verte asustada le daban ganas de protegerte

-A-Arigato Gokudera-sempai- dijiste con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar

-C-Como sea- te dijo volteando a ver a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-Herbívoros, son muy ruidos… los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo un chico de unos 19 años con cabello negro y ojos azul grisáceo

-¿M-Moderno h-hasta la m-muerte?- preguntaste mientras abrazabas a Gokudera por el miedo

-hnm… Herbivora este ruido es por tu culpa- dijo el chico dirigiéndose hacia ti

-¿Oya, Oya? Alondra-kun no molestes a mi (T/N)-chan- dijo Mukuro poniéndose en frente de Hibari y deteniendo su paso

-Herbívoro, apártate- dijo el chico al que Mukuro llamo Alondra

-H-Hibari-san… p-por favor c-cálmese- dijo Tsuna con nerviosismo

-Ya basta, vamos a presentarnos y explicar las cosas… vamos abajo- Dijo Reborn

Todos empezaron a barja menos tu que te quedaste allí no querías bajar estabas confundida y asustada además ¿Que paso con los lobos? y ellos ¿Cómo entraron?

Reborn al darse cuenta que no tenías intenciones de bajar se acercó a ti y te cargo en sus hombros

-¿N-Nani? O-Oye b-bájame- dijiste cuando te diste cuenta que te estaba cargando en sus hombros

-No hasta que nos escuches (T/N)-chan tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar- te dijo con una sonrisa que no pudiste ver

Cuando llegaron abajo todos los estaban esperando algunos estaban interesados pero otros tenían una cara de "¿Por qué carajo estoy aquí?" y bueno esa era una de tus preguntas ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de ti? Esas y otras más

-Bien comencemos con una afirmación… (T/N)-chan tu nos perteneces- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa coqueta

-¡¿N-NANI?!- dijiste con un sonrojo en tus mejillas y claro confundida ¿Cómo es eso que les perteneces?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - Otra dimension**

Hace unos dias eras una chica con problemas con tu madrastra y hermanastra hasta que te dijeron que tenias que ir a cuidar a tu abuelo, pero cuando llegaste te dicen la noticia que el fallecio el dia anterior, el negocio de tu abuelo iba a ser demolido pero decides hacerte cargo de el y ahora unos seres con orejas y colas de lobo dice que eres de su propiedad... ¿Que podria ser peor?

-C-Creo que se equivocan y-yo no los c-conozco- dijiste timidamente pues aun estabas en los hombros de Reborn

-De hecho, nosotros tenemos el derecho de escoger un humano cada 100 años y te escogemos a ti- te respondio Reborn

-¿P-Por que yo?-

-No tienes por que saber eso hervibora- dijo el chico alejado de cabello azabache y ojos azul metalicos

-P-Pero...-

-Kufufufu~ no seas tan duro con Koneko-chan Alondra-kun- dijo el chico de cabello azul y ojo azul y otro rojo

-¿k-Koneko-c-chan?- preguntaste

-Ese apodo le queda perfecto~- dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa

-S-Shottomate... no pueden venir asi como asi y decirme que les pertenezco a unas personas que ni conozco- dijiste con frustracion

-Me temo que no tienes eleccion Koneko-chan-dijo Mukuro

-¿Que estan esperando muchachos? presentense- dijo Reborn

-H-Hai... Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada pero me puedes llamar Tsuna- te dijo un chico de cabello castaño, ojos oliva y piel clara

-Tch... Gokudera Hayato...- te dijo el chico de cabello gris y ojos esmeraldas

-¡Yo! Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi- te dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés

-Yare, yare... soy Lambo Bovino- dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Kufufufu~ soy Mukudo Rokudo- dijo el chico de ojo azul y otro rojo con peinado de piña

-...Hibari Kyoya...- dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos azul grisaceo

-Esos fueron los Vongola de la decima generacion- dijo Reborn

_"Asi que a eso se referian esas notas..." _pensaste

-Sigamos con Varia decima generacion- dijo Reborn

-¡VOIII! ¡SOY SUPERBI SQUALO! ¡MAS TE VALE NO SER ESCANDALOSA MOCOSA!- te grito el chico de cabello gris y ojos azules

-Ushishishi~ Soy el principe Belphegor, plebeya- te dijo el chico de cabello rubio y sus ojos... pues no sabes

-Bel-sempai no deberia de confundir a las personas~ ya todos saben que no es un principe~... Por cierto soy Fran~- dijo el chico de cabello color chicle y ojos del mismo tono

-Soy Xanxus Basura...- te dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos

-Ahora sigamos con Shimon...- dijo Reborn

-s-Soy Kozato Enma, un gusto- te dijo el chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color

-Ahora Milfiore-

-Irie Soichi, un gusto- te dijo un chico de cabello naranja y ojos azules

-Byakuran, pero me puedes llamar Byaku-chan si quieres koneko-chan- te dijo el chico de cabello blanco y ojos lavanda

-Ahora la familia Cavallone-

-Hey soy Dino...- dijo el chico de cabello amarillo y ojos azules

-Ahora los Arcobalenos-

-Soy Mammon- te dijo un chico de cabello purpura y sus ojos no lo sabiasya que su capucha los cubria

-¡Soy el MAGNIFICO SKULL!- grito un chico de ojos purpura y cabello del mismo color

-Soy fon un gusto- te dijo un chico con voz calida de cabello negro y ojos azul grisaceo

-Soy Colonello ¡Kora!- te dijo el chico rubio y ojos azules

-Soy Verde no interrumpas en mis investigaciones- te dijo el chico de cabello verde y ojos azules

-y como ya sabes soy Reborn- finalizaron las presentaciones

Bien ellos parecian buenas personas, pero... solo habia un problema ¡TODOS ERAN MITAD LOBO! Y eso te asustaba mucho

-Y-Yo no... ¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE!- gritaste con un leve sonrojo

-Te equivocas (T/N)-chan~- te dijo Byakuran

-P-Pero...-

-Escucha bien herbivora, vendras quieras o no...- te dijo Hibari con un aura oscura rodeandolo

-P-Pero... d-debo esperar a K-Kai...- dijiste con timidez

-¿Kai?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Kufufufu~ no sabia que Koneko-chan tuviera novio- dijo Mukuro con leve molestia

-Es de esperarse es bonita- lo secundo dino

-¡HIII! ¡Si nos la llevamos el se molestara!- chillo Tsuna

-Espero que sepa pelear estoy aburrido...- murmuro Hibari

-Podriamos noquearlo para si podernos llevar a (T/N)-chan- dijo Reborn

Todos estaban pensando en voz alta mientras que tu solo te quedabas con en shock al escuchar que querian hacerle daño a Kei...

-O-Oigan..- dijiste pero nadie te escucho

-D-Disculpen..- volviste a decir pero de nuevo no funciono

-¡URUSAI!- gritaste

Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a verte haciendo que te tensaras al tener todas esas miradas sobre ti...

-E-Etto... K-Kei no e-es mi n-novio... solo es un amigo- aclaraste

Despues de decir esto juraste haber escuchado suspiros de alivio de algunos chicos...

-Espera... ¿te refieres a kei Kress? ¡Kora!- te pregunto Colonello

-Asi es ¿Lo conoces?- preguntaste

En ese instante todo el ambiente se tenso ¿Que tenia que ver Kei con ellos? Al parecer se conocian pero ¿Por que no se llevaban bien?

-Kei es el heredero de los vampiro (T/N)-chan- te dijo Tsuna seriamente

-¿V-Vampiros?-

-Asi es, es nuestro enemigo natural ya que somos...- iba a decir Reborn

-Lobos- dijiste

-exacto...-

-p-p-pero el no parece ser un vampiro...- dijise

-pero lo es no sabes de lo que es capaz...- dijo Tsuna seriamente


End file.
